One in the Same
by lucky11gray
Summary: Sam Manson is a loner but what happens when she makes two friends? FENTON and PHANTOM. The question isn't IF she will find the connection it's when. And who cares if she has the tiniest crush on one of them.. or both. Been done but im trying it. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Sam Manson looked up at the red neon EXIT sign hanging from the doorway then back to the hideous entrance to the lunch room. How come the EXIT signed door seemed so much more appealing. _Because of the loud explosion of oblivious happy laughter from the stupid cafeteria. _Sam thought to herself biting her lip. It wouldn't be so bad if she had some friends to sit with when she entered the lunch room but Sam had no friends. Being a goth had it's perks, individuality, a **brain. **But it had a few low points too. Like the 'no friends' part and the 'everyone's to intimidated by the glare permantly etched into your features' part. _I'll never be like them._ She thought bitterly. _I'll never be some narrow minded sorority wanna-be. Craving for attention. They might as well all wear facebook like buttons and run around asking for likes. _She let out a quiet huff. She frowned on them and their superficial standards. Their judging glances and their designer bags and Abercrombie jeans.

She didn't need that. She just needed herself. Sam gave one more longing glance towards the exit then walked into the overflowing lunch room. Luckily there was an empty lunch table near the door. It was against the wall which gave her the stealthy feel of lying under the radar, which is what she wanted. Her face fell into her palm and she pulled a notebook from her small purple spider backpack. She placed the bag by her feet gently not wanting it to end up in some soda spill that someone probably neglected to clean up. It leaned against one of her large black boots. She styled this with purple tights, a black tank top and a green and black plaid skirt. Her short black hair was cropped right above her pointed chin with a small pony tail at the top holding up the first layer of her thick hair. Her violet eyes danced along the lines of the pages in her notebook as she scribbled doodles. After a few minutes she became bored of this and pursed her lips letting out a wisp of breath. She scanned the lunch room, completely and utterly bored. Her eyes caught a fight she hadn't noticed had been going on. Dash Baxter, some narrow minded jock, was picking on Danny Fenton. Sam felt herself catch her breath and she had to shake her head to clear it. She didn't _really_ know Danny but she did have the tinest crush on him, but only for his individuality. Most of the time her refused to get picked on. Unlike some of the other losers who just took what they knew was coming. But Danny… he was different. Dash grabbed a fistful of Danny's white t-shirt. Danny's eyes widened as he was lifted into the air.

"That's it Fenturd! Prepare for the wailing of your puny life!" Dash yelled anger lighting a small fire in his eyes. Sam couldn't help but notice the empty water bottle in Danny's hand and the soaking wet papers that Dash clenched in the fist that wasn't holding up the small raven black haired kid.

"Let me go!" Danny cried out as he grabbed Dash's fist and quickly pried it off his shirt. Dash made another grab for him but missed as Danny quickly ducked. Danny sprinted past Sam as he made a break for it out of the lunch room.

"This isn't over Fentonia!" Dash yelled after him angrily. He slammed the wet papers on the table and started talking to the other jocks. Probably planning to go after Fenton. Sam stood. She felt like she should go check on Danny or something. Try to help. She picked up her bag and turned on her heel and booked it after Danny. She didn't expect Barbie- I mean Paulina to be standing behind her. She gasped and skidded to a stop- but not quickly enough. Paulina's tray flung over onto her shirt. Tuna casserole went flying. Most of it was on Paulina's hot pink shirt, almost looking like some kind of unique scarf, but a lot of it had made it's way into her hair.

Sam's eyebrows pulled together and she stuttered at a loss for words. Paulina stood there, hands raised like she was surrendering but her eyes were burning with rage.

"Look, I am really sorry!" Sam said, not sure what to do.

"YOU LOSER!" She screamed. Her finger curling like claws. Her lower lip lowered and her jaw clamped together with an audible click. "YOU STUPID LOSER! ARGGHH!" She screamed again. Sam raised her eyebrows, surprised at the rage, it was just clothes. "This isn't over." She hissed, reminding Sam of Danny and Dash's previous quarrel. "I am going to ruin you. I am going to get the entire football team right now to _**kill**_ you ." She pointed a finger towards Sam.

Sam looked once at the finger then booked it, blindly, barley aware that she was going the same way Fenton ran. As she sprinted down the hall, occasionally throwing glances over her shoulder to see if the football team and Paulina were already after her, she barely noticed a few students giving her questioning glances. Her throat was exploding with flames but she pushed forward. She didn't want to be judged or beaten up, why was she so stupid and tried to stand out! So, so stupid! Lay under the radar, that should have always been the plan!

So enveloped in her self-loathing she didn't even notice the empty water bottle in front of the janitor's closet. The door swung open and she almost dove inside. She grabbed the handle and closed it as she walked in. She didn't even notice Danny until she stumbled into him.

"Ahh!" They both yelped crashing to the floor. Sam pulled out her phone and flipped it open. The light illuminated the closet and Danny's confused face as he looked up at her. "Woah, you should be some kind of football tackler, or is that just a regular player?" He pondered. She looked down at him. She was on top of him. Staring at his crystal blue eyes, biting her lip. He then looked at her and carefully started to sit up.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" She said chopping her words short and giving a quick laugh at the end. She let out an unsteady breath. "What are you doing in here?" She tried to say casually but really, how can you ask someone casually why they are hiding in a broom closet?

"Uhh, Dash. Spilled water all over some homework he had, I guess." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Sam nodded and watched as he pulled his phone out of his phone and flipped it open and the light illuminated the small closet. "Now I can actually see you. Sam right?" He asked. Sam felt herself blush.

"Yeah." She said wearing the brightest she had ever worn. But quickly shook her head. Who cares if he knew her name?

"Cool, I'm Danny." He said, he didn't seem to notice her gushing. Sam didn't know but Danny was often referred to as clueless by Danny's only friend, Tucker. "Sooo… uhh why are you here?"

"Oh! Right! I… I bumped into Paulina earlier.. kind of spilled her lunch all over her. I'm pretty sure she's gathering an army right now to hunt me down." Sam cringed looking at the floor.

"Cool…." Danny nodded. Sam couldn't see him very well which she hoped worked vise versa. She probably had some kind of longing look in her eye.

"Yeah… cool…" She breathed. _What should I say!_ She racked her head for anything. She couldn't be one of those preppy girls who just stared into their crushes eyes for hours, hoping for a touch at their abs. _What?_ She cried out in her head. _I sooo do NOT like him! He's just some kid in a closet._ She still had to think of something to say. I wonder if this is his usual hiding spot… maybe this is where he goes when he takes those extended breaks from class saying he has to go to the bathroom. _Right, duh! Ask him!_ "Do you-" She was instantly cut off by his hand clamping over her mouth. She looked at it cross eyed as he grabbed her waist spinning her around. Falling into his arms made her feel dizzy and barley care that she was practically being kidnapped or something. What was he doing? She cried out suddenly in her head. He looked down at her confused expression and motioned with her head towards the crack under the door. Some light creeped underneath but there were shadows. A few people walked by.

"I think she went this way." Sam heard the nasaly voice of Paulina. She imagined the wavy brown hair rolling down her back and the stubborn way she cocked her eyebrow looking back at whoever she was talking to. Her tan skin made her green eyes stand out. Making all the boys wanting to hook up with the annoying Hispanic girl.

"Who cares, we're looking for Fentonia." Dash's annoying voice rang out in response. Danny rolled his eyes at the obnoxious nickname.

"They're probably together. Ugly people herd together." She said with confidence. Sam and Danny looked at each other and had to hold back giggles at her stupidty. Danny let go of Sam and crawled closer to the door. Sam followed, not wanting to be left behind. They watched the shadows under the door slowly disappear as more and more people walked by. With each new step Sam and Danny's eyes got wider. Finally the two sat back.

"You weren't kidding when you said 'gathering an army'." Danny sighed. Sam nodded.

"Lunch can't last forever, soon they will have to go to class." She suggested. Danny sighed and leaned on the wall. Danny half wished the goth girl didn't choose this place to hide, if she had hid somewhere else he wouldn't have to walk through the halls to his next class. Now he couldn't just go ghost and phase through the walls.

Danny looked down at his phone as it blared loudly. The two looked at the phone horrorstruck and then at Sam's as it went off too. They were so surprised they didn't even reach to turn them off. Finally Danny blinked and grabbed his phone shutting it off. Danny grabbed her phone and did the same. The two pressed against the far wall of the closest. The two watched the bottom of the door as the shadows reappeared.

"Did you hear that? I told you it would work! They are around here somewhere!" Paulina said cheerfully.

"How did you like, get those losers numbers anyway?" Star asked. Star was Paulina's best friend. Blonde hair and no brains, she was a stereotype. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and puckered her lips like she usually did. It was like the duck face just was her face. The bell started blaring. The army groaned.

"No way am I going to class without revenge!" Paulina snarled

"What? Should we cut?" Dash cocked his head and scratched his arm uncomfortably. If he got caught he might not be able to play at the game Saturday. The jocks were counting on him.

"Yes!" She snapped then smiled sweetly pulling a paper out of her pocket. "One more punch for my A-listers hall pass and I get a free yogurt!" The A-list trudged away making their plans to split up so teachers wouldn't notice them.

"Great, now what do we do?" Sam wondered aloud. She couldn't help but like the situation. It was a lot better than her average wake up, go to every class, go home, homework, sleep routine. Maybe she would make her first friend.

"Go with the overflow crowd?" He suggested hesitantly putting a hand on the doorknob. Sam didn't want to cut class but….

"What do you have next?" Sam asked. Danny calculated in his head, third period on Thursday…

"Chemistry." Danny finally answered. Sam felt her stomach do a flip.

"Me too, duh , we have it together. Hmmm… it's four wings over." Sam's eyebrows pulled together. But inside she was pretty happy. She wouldn't mind being stuck in a closet with Fenton. Even if he was always anxious.

"Plus lockers." Danny huffed as he slumped back down. _Great, another tardy and Ms. Clark said I would get a detention. Now I'll probably get three for cutting class._ He mentally kicked himself.

"Have you ever cut before." Sam asked curiously.

"More times than you would know." He muttered recalling quite a few ghost attacks that caused him to completely miss a class. _If only I didn't walk into that stupid portal last month. Then I wouldn't have accidentally made that stupid bottle intangible and the water wouldn't have splashed all over Dash's dumb homework which he defiantly didn't do. He probably got some A-lister wanna-be to do it._

Danny leaned into his palm remembering the incidence. It had been a rainy day. Tucker and Danny were stuck indoors while his parents were away at some ghost hunting expo and his sister, Jazz was at a friend's house. They both stared blankly, Danny lay on his bed staring at the ceiling and Tucker stared out the window. They were already depressed because after trying an illegal download of the newest version of _Doom_ Danny's computer had crashed and now they had nothing to do.

"But Tucker, you're a techno geek! How can you _not_ fix this?" Danny whined. He turned to face his dark skinned and equally bored friend. His thick rimmed glasses didn't make his brown eyes huge like you would think they would. They just looked as bored as Danny's blue eyes did.

"I already told you, I need a special disc from my house." Tucker mumbled, his voice flat.

"But whyyyyy?" Danny whined.

"What do you wanna do?" Tucker asked

"I dunno, whaddya wanna do?" Danny slowly responded.

"Urghhh." Tucker groaned. Letting his red hat slip over his eyes. "Let's go to your parents lab." Tucker suddenly burst out excited.

"What?" Danny asked sitting up and brushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"C'mon, it'll be cool."

"No way, that place creeps me out." Danny shook his head.

"C'mon! We can just look around really quick." Tucker urged. Danny sighed then after a long minute nodded and stood. The two made their way out of Danny's bedroom and to the basement. When they arrived Danny pursed his lips. All the green goo in containers lining the walls bothered him. It set a green aura in the room. On the far wall was a large metal octagon looking tunnel in the wall. Tucker ran to the entrance in awe. "Dude… you have to go in there!"

"What?" Danny cried out "Why me? Why not you?" Danny panicked.

"Because it's your parent's portal." Tucker snickered. He grabbed a white jumpsuit from a desk next to the portal entrance. But it was only a tunnel with a lot of wires for now. Danny's parents had no idea what they were missing to finish the portal.

"I guess… I mean who know what kind of super cool thing could exist beyond that portal." Danny said brightly looking towards the bundles of wire and machinery.

"Yeah, yeah." Tucker said waving a hand at him. Danny pulled on the jumpsuit and stepped forward.

"Wait!" Tucker yelled making Danny spin around and look at Tucker confused. Tucker rushed forward and peeled off a sticker of Danny's dad's face from the jumpsuit. "That's just creepy." Tucker said waving the sticker. He walked to the trash can and started the long process of trying to throw the sticker away as it caught onto his hands back and fourth. Danny turned back to the portal.

"Well, here goes nothing." He sighed as he stepped inside. He casually pressed his hand against the wall, guiding him through the darkness. Suddenly his fingers brushed the big green button. He would've kept going if he hadn't tripped and grabbed the wall for balance. But he only pushed the button. Suddenly the entire portal started to glow. Danny looked around him in shock. Then electricity. He could feel it flowing through him. Thousands of volts. He screamed and only then did Tucker turn and drop his tape.

To sum it up… Danny became a half ghost. Ever since he's tried using his powers to help people from ghost attacks.

"Danny?" Sam asked. Sam didn't want to disturb him, he seemed in deep thought. But it had been a few minutes and she wasn't sure he was okay.

"Huh- what?" He asked returning to reality.

"Are you…okay?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yeah-uh just thinking." He looked down at his hands.

"About what?" Sam asked instinctively.

"Just-uh pressure." Danny said the first thing that came to mind. It was obvious he couldn't tell her what he was really thinking about.

"Oh, I know what that feels like." Sam muttered looking down at her hands like Danny had. Thinking of her high priority parents and their standards she never seemed to meet.

"Really? But aren't you the goth girl that lives by no one's rules?" He asked smiling and narrowing his eyes playfully. Sam laughed out loud and shook her head.

"You have _not_ met my parents." She looked down again then up through her lashes.

"Oh, are they goth too?" Danny asked honestly. Sam couldn't help but let up another fit of laughter.

"Hardly." She stated. From that point on the two talked non-stop for the next hour. Not even aware that the A-lister's had gone to their next classes, giving up on the losers who had caused them so much trouble.

Danny had never talked to a girl with so many opinions on everything. Usually when he talked to a girl she just giggled and smiled a lot. But Sam was different, he liked talking to her. To hear her arguments on things as simple as the cafeteria lunch menu.

And Sam had never talked to a boy like Danny, she really didn't have any real conversations though with anyone. Barley even her parents. She didn't know what she was missing when she had tuned herself out. Refused to be part of all the socials and other kids.

"I've never talked to a girl like you." Danny instantly regretted saying this, feeling it was too corny and that Sam would raise an eyebrow or perhaps laugh it up.

"I'm not like most girls." She stated biting her lip and leaning a little closer to him.

"Most girls saying that." He countered leaning a little towards her.

"But most girls don't mean it." She whispered looking into his eyes, so close, so crystal blue.

Suddenly The closet door swung open. A janitor stood there awkwardly and stunned. He had found teens in his closet before but every time it happened it was like it had never happened before, _how dare they take my closet! _He would mentally rant.

"Alright, get out. To the office with you." He mumbled pointing towards the principles office. Sam and Danny looked up, both embarrassed, as if they hadn't noticed the janitors existence until that moment. They both went bright red and stood ashamed as they trudged out of the closet. The janitor walked into the closet quickly to put a mop away before walking the two to the office. But as soon as the janitor couldn't see them Sam grabbed Danny's wrist and bolted. Danny stumbled at first confused then ran with her predicting they were making a break for it. "Hey!"The janitor called after them but they were already far away enough that he wouldn't catch them. They laughed as they ran out the back doors and off the school grounds.

"Aren't we going to get caught?" Danny asked as they sprinted away.

"Probably, but who cares? We'll only get caught for cutting class! We only had 2 more periods in the day! And we already skipped one!" Danny smiled and they kept going.

"Where are we going?" He called.

"Who cares?" She called back smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I run frantically down the hallway. I haven't been here before… and I'm not enjoying it. I can hear someone breathing heavily behind me. But not from running, just being creepy I guess. I reach the end of the dark hall. I can't see anything, I turn and look around trying to catch sight of my follower. Dark blue walls and brown wooden floors. I can't hear my follower taking steps but I can hear it's breath as it gets closer. I cringe against the wall terrified. Then though the shadows the breather's hand reach towards me. Gray gloves and blue glowing skin. The finger are about to grab me-_

Sam sat up in bed screaming. She grabbed at her face and hair looking frantically.

"Oh, it was just a dream." She sighed blinking and letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. The purple walls are hard to see but are visible. The hardwood floor is dusty with boxes stacked everywhere with unpacked things from the move. Sam sat up in bed, relaxed now and turned to her bedside table. The clock's neon numbers glowed. 2:12 they read. Silence almost seemed to echo around her. Then something hit the window, Sam screamed and fell from the bed onto the cold floor. She scrambled up and looked over the bed to the window looking to see what is was. Then something else hit's the window. It's a pebble. She slowly stood and walked to the window jumping as another pebbled hit the window pane. She looked out and could dimly see Tucker and Danny shushing each other and trying to show the other one how to throw the pebble correctly. She smiled and picked up the flashlight she had put next to the window when this was planned.

"No, you have to angle your arm higher up, like this." Tucker whispered to Danny, about to throw another pebble against the window.

"No, you're going to miss if you do it like that." Danny whispered back and sure enough the pebble didn't even hit the house when Tucker threw it. "Told you so-" Tucker shushed Danny and pointed. A flashing light shone from Sam's window signaling she knew they were there and that she was coming out.

Sam threw on a new solid purple skirt and a black long sleeve shirt and then slipped her feet into her usual combat boots. She pushed the window up and stepped out onto the porch roof. She walked along it until she reached the pipe running along the side of the house.

Mentally Danny and Tucker urged Sam to not lose her footing and fall. But she slid down the pipe without effort and caught up with them.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Danny said to the two others.

"I swear I saw it though!" Tuck said urging Danny to believe him. "It was one, I'm positive."

"We have to at least check," Sam pleaded

"Fine," Danny said glumly "Let's go." Sam smiled widley with satisfaction and leaned forward and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek. Danny blushed. Sam jolted as she realized what she did. Tuck shifted uncomfortably and embarrassed and smiled.

"If you the new couple is done here, can we go? We can't miss this!" Tucker urged

"Uhh yeah…" Danny said _Idiot!_ He mentally yelled at himself_ Deny that you're together stupid! She doesn't like you!_ "I mean- we aren't a couple! Cut it out Tucker!" Danny stumbled forward and Sam bit her lip in extreme embarrassment. _Stupid Sam, why would he want a kiss from you? He denied that you two were a couple right after Tucker said it! Wait- I have to yell at Tucker too! Or he will think that I like him! And I don't!... Do I?_

"Shut it Tucker." Sam said annoyed _Why is everyone yelling at me!_ Tucker wondered as the trio started running.

"It was at the park, at the pond!" Tucker pointed as they ran. "Hurry we only have five minutes!"

"Why will it be there again?" Sam asked as her combat boots clunked loudly against the pavement.

"I don't know, I'm hoping it is sequential." Tucker said

"Sequential? That's a pretty advanced word for you Tucker?" Danny teased

"Say's the straight C student." Tucker shot back grinning widley

"C+!" Danny said frowning. They then reached the pond.

"It appeared right in the middle." Tucker said pointing. The three sat down with their knees pulled to their chins.

"Why were you even here at 2.." Sam looked at her phone "2:25 yesterday? That was a Thursday."

"Secret techno geek meeting." Danny said smirking. Sam laughed but covered her mouth afraid someone would hear.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone! Danny if you tell people it's not secret!" Tucker said angrily but with a hint of embarrassment in there.

"Sam's not going to tell anyone, right Sam?" Danny leaned over, sitting in between Sam and Tucker, to bump Sam in the shoulder. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll keep your nerd secret Tucker." Sam said raising her eyebrows and cocking her head.

"Oh the nerd thing isn't a secret, the meetings are." Danny said. Sam and Danny laughed and Tucker frowned but eventually joined in.

"Well, it's 2:30 Tuck. I don't think anything's going to happen." Danny said happily. He was glad but a little guilty for letting Tucker invite Sam, she was tired and if she was caught she would be in heaps of trouble, plus this was a waste of time considering they didn't see anything. She looked disappointed at the center of the pond and Danny had the urge to pat her shoulder.

"Wait, look!" Sam said straitening up and pointing at the pond. Danny looked and saw a green swirl start to form in the middle of the pond. Usually he would blow it off as some kind dirty water but the green was so defined and thick, such an intense green. Tucker, Sam and Danny stood up. Danny backed up but Sam caught his hand reassuringly and they looked at the ghost portal.

"A ghost isn't going to pop out or anything is it?" Danny asked nervously

"It didn't happen yesterday." Tucker said looking at the portal. Tucker leaned in a little bit and stuck out a hand.

"Tuck don't!" Danny yelled trying to grab Tucker.

"It's fine! Relax Danny. It just feels a little… like heavy mist. Yeah, that's the right word. Heavy mist." Sam walked closer as Tucker pulled his hand out and backed away.

"Let me try." Sam said excitedly.

"What if it closes on your hand Sam!" Danny said worried.

"Just let me try!" Sam said annoyed. _Cool it Fenton,_ Danny told himself and he let out a deep breath. Sam leaned in and stuck her hand in. She moved it around like it was in water. "Cool," She breathed "Danny you have to try."

"I get enough of this ghost stuff at home guys." He said backing up.

"C'mon man!" Tucker pressed

"…fine." He said and attentively leaned forward and put a finger in the portal, then he leaned farther and his entire hand was in up to his elbow. (It was a small pond) "Woah, this is cool." Danny said smiling. Sam smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back feeling spontaneous. Suddenly something grabbed his arm and pulled hard. Danny yelped as he's pulled through the weeds surrounding the tiny pond into the portal.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam yell together, they both grab one of his feet as he was in the portal waist up. They tugged and pulled him. Danny fell wet onto the earthy ground. Sam looked to the pond to see what looked like a face smiling wickedly through the portal at her. Remembering her dream she fall onto her back next to Danny but quickly sat back up as the portal closed. At first Sam and Tucker were silent looking at Danny unconscious.

"Danny, wake up!" Sam yelled shaking his wet shoulder.

"Five more minutes Mom," He said rolling onto his stomach and stuffing his face into the earthy ground. Sam and Tucker look at each other before bursting out in laughter and falling on the ground next to Danny. Danny sat up pretty quick and looked at them. They started laughing even harder seeing his face covered in the dirt he thought was his pillow. He laughed nervously, a little confused.

"I'm..sorry…Danny!" Sam said in between laughs, but she sat up next to him and got serious "Are you okay?" He nodded rubbing his arm. Tucker sat up startled.

"What?" Danny asked but Tucker just grabbed his friends arms and got up. They followed with questioning glances. He walked up to a tree next to the pond and placed his back against it. He then looked around the side of the tree and then urgently pointed. Sam and Danny looked around the side of the tree to see an officer with a flashlight. They both held back gasps. They made motions to each other signaling make a stealthy break for it. They made big steps quietly around the pond towards the street.

_CRACK!_ Tucker cringed as he stepped on a twig.

"Hello? Is anyone there? This is the police." An official voice sounded as he came closer hitting Tucker with the flashlight beam.

"RUN!" Tucker yelled as the three broke out into the fastest run of their lives.

"My house!" Sam hissed "It's closest!" The cop ran after them but couldn't keep up very well, he just tried keeping the light on them as they ran. Quickly though they turned a corner and hit a fork. They quickly went up the path to Sam's house and up the steps inside. Sam closed the front door and signaled them to follow her upstairs. They climbed the stairs quickly and went into Sam's room. As Sam closed her bedroom door they all sighed. Tucker and Danny lay on the floor trying to catch their breath. Sam put her head inbetween her knees leaning against the door. Suddenly she heard footsteps outside her room coming down the hallway. The others didn't seem to notice. She signaled them but they didn't move. Luckily the floor was knew enough that she quickly slid the two panting boys under her bed. She then jumped into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and faked sleep. The door slowly opened.

"Sammy?" Mrs. Manson's sing songy voice chimed as she looked in. She saw Sam "sleeping" in her bed and quietly closed the door. But Sam didn't move until she heard her mother's retreating footsteps retreat down the stairs. She leaned over the side of her bed at the two boys under it. Their big eyes looked at her. Sweat still beading on their foreheads . She smiled at them. They both went home about an hour later, scared the officer might still be looking for them. They retreated the same way Sam had gotten out, through the window. Once Sam was sure they hadn't fallen off the roof and splattered on her front yard she went to bed.

_I have to call Danny tomorrow to see if he's okay…_ she thought as she drifted _– and tucker _ she quickly mentally added.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Danny Sat up in bed the next morning, tired from the lack of sleep and befuddled if he actually almost got pulled into a parallel dimension the night before. His phone buzzed on his floor. He got out of the bed dizzily and looked at his wet shirt and pants that smelled of moss and leaves. He pulled his mostly dry phone that luckily still worked and answered.

"hello?" He said scratching his head.

"Danny? It's Sam." A voice said from the other end.

"Oh!" Danny said clearing his throat and coming awake "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked worried. She sat at the edge of her bed. She had just cleaned up the pond water on her floor from Danny and the mud tracked in by the three of them.

"A little, but vaguely." He answered still groggy "It's like I only remember bits and pieces, like we ran to your house but I don't remember why and I remember getting pulled into the ghost portal but not being pulled out."

"Maybe Tucker and I should come over there." Sam suggested

"Sure- wait no!" Danny said then quickly corrected himself

"Why not?" Sam asked pulling her eyebrows together. She, Danny and Tucker talked like they've been friends their entire lives but Sam still was scared they secretly still thought of her as 'the creepy goth'.

"This is just an excuse so you can Tucker can see the lab." Danny said finally snapping awake. Sam sighed.

"I promise not to ask to see the lab." She said slowly.

"…Fine." He decided "Can you call Tuck? I should probably wake up a little more first."

"Sure!" Sam agreed unusually cheerful as she hung up and dialed Tucker's number.

_Knock, Knock_ Jazz opened the door not expecting company. She looked at Tucker and the goth girl standing in front of her.

"Uhhhh," She started seeing the dark eyeliner and the black clothing. _I should get rid of them, Danny shouldn't be hanging out with them. Tucker is okay but this girl won't be good for him to hang out with, he is in such a fragile stage of life right now! It's crucial he has role model worthy friends, so I should definitely get rid of Tucker too._ "Sorry, Danny's not home right now." Jazz said quickly trying to close the door.

"Sam!... and Tucker!" Danny yelled waving running down the stairs. Jazz pursed her lips and hurried away from the door. Sam and Tucker both waved to Danny smiling. "Come on guys, let's go upstairs." He said jamming a thumb over his shoulders towards the stairs. The three made their way upstairs and into Danny's room. As they walked in Tucker flopped onto Danny's bed and pulled out his PDA starting an intense game of Snake. Sam looked around, her big lilac eyes taking in everything. A few space ship models were on shelf's and the desk in the far corner of Danny's room. Sam pulled the chair in front of the desk out and plopped down.

"So this is you _crib_?" Sam asked referring to the show on MTV.

"I guess you could say that." Danny laughed

"Okay spill it," Sam said leaning forward to look at Danny.

"Spill what?" Danny asked confused. Tucker sat up stuffing his PDA into his pocket.

"Dude, you practically fell into the ghost zone! If we hadn't grabbed your legs you might still be there!" Tucker cried out

"What else do you want to know?" Danny asked slowly confused of what he was being asked.

"What was it like?" Sam pressed. Danny looked at her for a moment, the intensity growing with each passing second. As if knowing the answer was more important and he was wasting time.

"I don't remember." Danny said lamely looking down at his hands. Tucker and Sam stared at him with their jaws dropped. They had been waiting for _that_?

"That's it," Tucker concluded making Danny look up at him as he hopped off the bed. "We are going to the lab." Tucker quickly walked out of the room and Danny and Sam ran after him.

"Tuck!" Danny urged, wanting him to wait. Danny's parents and Jazz stood at the front door.

"Oh Danny!" Mrs. Fenton gushed " Good thing you are right here, I was about to call you down sweat heart!" Danny face palm because of the embarrassment. "We are going to be gone the rest of the day and Jazz is sleeping over a friend's house."

"And you have complete access to the lab if you need it!" Danny's dad added as they all rushed out the door. Danny rolled his eyes at the irony. Tucker made a break for it. Running after Tucker Danny followed and following Danny Sam was right behind him.

"Tucker, stop!" Danny yelled trying to grab the back of Tucker's mustard colored shirt. They rushed through the kitchen and Tucker turned back against the basement door. "Sam you said-"

"I was speaking for me not for Tucker!" Sam protested raising her hands in surrender. Danny turned his glare back to Tucker.

"This isn't a good idea." Danny said shaking his head

"C'mon Danny, it's not like you've never wondered about your parents… work." Tucker said trying to persuade Danny.

"Not really! The stuff they work on isn't, like.. real!" Danny shot back

"Danny, last night you almost got sucked into another dimension. You can't tell me that never happened!" Tucker yelled raising his arms into the air.

"Okay… but doesn't that kind of raise a red light about all of this?" Danny said raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his white t-shirt.

"Your parent's portal doesn't work, right?" Sam asked

"Well, no but…"

"Then it's settled!" Tucker smiled widely in victory.

"Don't you want to check it out Danny? Just a little bit." Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"… fine." Danny said smiling "But only because it does sound a little cool." Sam and Tucker jumped in excitement and raced down the basement stairs. Danny trudged down the stairs getting a look at the lab. He only had been down there a few times, in completely necessary situations. The walls were mostly coated in silver metal and were a dark blue in places without it. The floor was paneled with metal and concrete. There were tables lining all the walls with test tubes filled with strange liquids and gadgets that Danny had no idea if they worked. At the far end of the room was a hexagon shaped tunnel in the wall. The inside coated in metal and wires. Danny shivered at the cold from the basement not daring to think it might be some kind of weird ghost energy.

Tucker and Sam ran around letting their hands hover over everything like they are in some kind of candy or toy store. They pointed at things gaping then run to the next thing wanting to touch it but not knowing if they are allowed as if they would get scolded. Danny kept his eyes trained on the tunnel. The apparent ghost portal that his parents had almost finished but couldn't figure out the last piece. He was afraid it would light up with the green swirling mist the way the pond had. Tucker and Sam came to the portal last gaping at it's size.

"How come you never begged me- actually scratch that, forced me to come to the lab before, Tucker?" Danny asked

"Before what?" Tucker said dreamily staring at the tunnel shaped hole that took up most, if not all, of the wall.

"I don't know, just ever? You've never asked to see the lab before Tuck." Danny said studying Sam's expression waiting for her to get too weirded out and leave.

"I didn't have back up." He said still dreamily gesturing to Sam.

"You're going to go in there right?" Sam asked turning to Danny.

"…I think I have to." Danny said looking into the hole in the wall.

"You don't have to, not if you don't want to." Sam said

"I want to though; I mean, what kind of cool things could be on the other side of that portal." Danny smiled getting excited and shifting from foot to foot. Danny started to step towards the tunnel.

"Wait!" Tucker urged. Danny turned to him as if he had ruined his big moment. Tucker gave him a weak smile then grabbed a jump suit from the floor. It was a white jumpsuit with a black ring around the middle, the feet and hands were black too. As if wearing black gloves and boots. The color was black as well, stretching a little bit up the neck like a turtle neck. "You should wear a jumpsuit."

"Why…?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because your parents always wear jumpsuits and maybe its so they don't get zapped or something." Tucker said smugly as if he was the smartest person in the world.

"Whatever," Danny shrugged taking the jumpsuit and putting it on over his clothes. When he stood he looked determined. He looked towards the ghost zone and took a step in. Nothing happened. Sam and Tucker watched, not knowing what to expect. Danny put a hand up to the wall and started walking letting it trail along the wires and metal framing. He looked up at the ceiling, it looked dark as if it was some place for bats to sleep, the wires acting as vines in a cave.

Suddenly his hand hit a button. He quickly withdrew scared he broke it. He grabbed his hand as if it had been burned. A _vrooooom_ sounded getting louder and more intence. Danny panicked looking frantically around the little tunnel as it started to glow. Sam and Tucker gaped.

The light turned from bright white to green and zipped around Danny like lightening bolts. It caught him in the arm and the leg and suddenly everywhere.

"Danny! No!" Sam and Tucker screamed reminding them of the park. Danny seemed to raise from the ground, back arched screaming. His arms stuck out twitching like the rest of his body but unable to move. Suddenly the entire portal seemed to grow misty and almost seemed to fill with water but It was the green spirals of the portal. The _vroooom_ faded, replaced by the swishing sound of the portal, like splashing water. Someone stumbled out and fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam yelled running Danny's side as he lay on the floor. Tucker gaped at Danny.

"Sam…" Tucker asked hesitantly

"Tucker! Come help!" Sam yelled, even though Tucker was only a few feet from her.

"Sam! Look!" Tucker said pointing to Danny. Usually Sam would make a snarky comment that she knew Danny was there or that she knew he didn't look too good he just got zapped with maybe 5 billion volts of electricity. But as she looked again at Danny she noticed something. His usually Jet black hair was snowy white and his skin was a shade paler. His hair didn't look old person like, it was more like it was his natural color hair. He lay with his eyes closed. Then she noticed his suit. It was the opposite from when he went it. The body of the suit was black and the belt, hands, feet and color were white. She stared in shock. Maybe the electricity messed with the colors. Could electricity do that? His hair was the opposite of his regular color too. But can that happen? Her hands hovered protectively over him wanting to help but not really knowing how she could.

"Uhh,uhh." Danny mumbled, his eyes twitching. Sam's eyebrows pulled together considering if she should bring him to the hospital.

"Danny?" She said quietly. His eyes shot and he sat up quickly like he had just woken from a dream. He put his palm to his forehead and squinted.

"Danny! You're okay!" Sam yelled, fighting the urge to throw her arms around him and plant a kiss on his pale lips- _wait what?_ Sam thought to herself realizing this but pushing it to the back of her mind. Tucker stood stunned looking at Danny gaping.

"What? What is it, Tuck?" Danny said eyes widening. He turned to Sam and she gasped almost falling backwards even though she was already sitting on her knees. "What!" Danny almost shrieked grabbing at his face.

"Uhhh…" Tucker managed looking into Danny's frantic GREEN eyes. The green was absolutely spectacular and beautiful like his blue but this scared Sam and Tucker. Not fear for themselves but fear for their friend. _I'm pretty sure electricity can't do that._ Sam debated with herself. He stood and they gasped again because his green eyes matched the color of the swirling green portal behind them perfectly.

"What is it?" Danny yelled. But when they didn't move he ran to the mirror in the corner of the room. He almost screamed when he saw himself. The snowy white hair and the glowing green eyes were not his. He was sure of it. He staggered backward.

"Danny!" Sam yelled snapping out of her trance running towards him. He swayed and fell backward. Sam ran fast enough she could stick her arms out and easily catch him but he went right through her fingers. Not metaphorically thought, he literally fazed through her fingers and hit the ground. Sam gaped at her hands when saw what looked like ghostly mist rise from them like white flames that quickly faded into the air. Tucker seemed to snap in action then and ran to kneel next to Danny.

"Oh man!" He yelled putting and hand right through Danny without any reaction from the weary Danny.

"W-what?" Sam asked looking down at Tucker.

"We killed him!" Tucker yelled

"What!" Danny yelled snapping out of his weariness and floating to the ceiling. "Ahhh! Help!" Danny squeaked trying to reach his friends. They ran underneath him and tried grabbing his frantic hands but they were too high.

"Umm…" Sam started awkwardly "Shouldn't we umm.. get your body?" Danny squeaked and reached harder for his friends. Tucker's jaw locked and he ran to the portal. Danny's body wasn't on the ground… he walked a step closer and stuck his head into the portal. He looked around and the swirling green looked to be the outline of the strange world. He looked down and it looked infinite. He gasped and pulled himself back into the real world. He quickly pressed the red button next to the ghost zone to close the big doors.

"I couldn't find… body." Tucker said slowly looking at Danny's terrified expression. Suddenly two silver rings appeared at Danny's waist and went opposite ways down Danny's legs and up over his head. What they left behind was the old Danny, black hair and blue eyes along with his old clothes. He fell from the ceiling landing on Sam with a thud and they both fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and helped up Sam.

"Tucker… I found the body." Sam said pointing to Danny who looked normal again. Tucker turned and gaped. Then he ran and jumped onto Danny knocking him to the ground.

"Danny! You're alive!" He shrieked hugging him. Sam laughed and joined the big hug.

"What happened?" Sam asked Danny

"I… don't… know… can't breathe!" Danny huffed from beneath his two friends.

"Maybe it was temporary." Tucker hoped

"Maybe." Danny said smiling. "Now let's get out of here." The three seemed to just notice the ghost portal again and they all rushed up the stairs, but Sam and Tucker kept an eye on Danny as if he might disappear.


End file.
